The present invention pertains to brushes, and more particularly to brushes that are self-cleaning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-cleaning styling brush, which contain bristles projecting circumferentially, which style of brush finds particular utility in hair-styling when used in combination with hair dryers and/or related types of styling techniques.
A brush, such as a hair brush, tends to pick up foreign material, such as hair, debris, etc., with use. The foreign material tends to foul the brush and to transfer the foreign material during subsequent uses. To prevent this problem the brush must be periodically cleaned such as by using another brush or a comb. This cleaning process is often time-consuming and inconvenient, and furthermore, it is seldom entirely effective.
In consideration of the problem of cleaning a brush, a number of disclosures have been put forward in an attempt to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,542, to Norman, teaches a self cleaning hair brush that utilizes a plurality of perforated sheets disposed at the base of the bristles. As the bristles become fouled, the top most of the perforated sheets is removed from the brush, therein sweeping the bristles and pulling off any foreign material.
Along a similar line, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,865, to Morrison, teaches a brush having a removable perforated plate disposed at the base of the bristles. Much the same as the Norman patent, when the brush becomes fouled the perforated plate is removed, therein carrying away any foreign material. Unlike Norman, however, the perforated plate of Morrison is then reattached to the brush by threading the bristles through the perforations and re-securing the perforated plate to the brush.
Along a different line is U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,997, to Thomas, et al. The brush of Thomas accomplishes the cleaning of the brush by retracting the bristles. By the teachings of Thomas, when the brush becomes fouled the bristles are retracted, therein releasing any foreign matter that has become ensnared in the bristles.
A self cleaning brush comprising a body having a plurality of bristles extending from at least a portion of said body. A cleaning element is slidably disposed on said body, wherein the sliding element contains a plurality of projections which engage with said bristles. The cleaning element projections further define a space between the projections for the bristles to pass as the cleaning element slides along the brushy body. The space is of a size and geometry to engage said bristles and to clean said bristles as said cleaning element slides along said brush body.
In alternative embodiment, the present invention also relates to a self cleaning brush comprising a body having a plurality of bristles extending from at least a portion of said body including grooves positioned between said bristles and a cleaning element slidably disposed on said body, said sliding element containing a plurality of projections which slidably engage within said grooves. The cleaning element projections define a space between the projections for the bristles to pass as said cleaning element slides along said body, wherein said space is of a size and geometry to engage said bristles and to clean said bristles as said cleaning element slides along said brush body.